Seth Grimshaw
Seth Grimshaw is a prisoner held captive inside Area 7. History Early History During his adult life, Seth Grimshaw founded the Black League, an extremely violent terrorist group which believed that the United States government wanted to take over the United Nations. Two weeks after the President's inauguration, Grimshaw attempted to assassinate him as he was leaving the Bonaventure Hotel in Los Angeles. Fortunately the attempt was thwarted by the Secret Service agents, and Grimshaw was arrested and categorised as an 18-84, an ordinary citizen who attempted to kill their president. To Grimshaw's disappointment, the incident was kept quiet, and he was soon imprisoned at Area 7, having agreed to submit himself to medical testing rather than face the death penalty. The day before the President's inspection of the facility, Grimshaw and Goliath were both injected with Gunther Botha's Sinovirus vaccine, which successfully immunised the pair from the deadly virus. Area 7 After their prison cells electronic locks shut down when the base lost power, Grimshaw and the other prisoners escaped. Led by Grimshaw, the prisoners gathered their captors, beginning with the Air Force personnel in the main hanger. While several others went in search of more prey, Grimshaw had some of their current captives hunted for sport in the depressed aircraft elevator. After the capture of Shane Schofield and his team, including the President, Grimshaw offered false hospitality to the group, particularly the President. Grimshaw noted that their escape had interupted the coup that had begun against the President within the facility, and gathered up the remaining Air Force men that they had captured. Grimshaw demanded that Colonel Harper give him the location of Area 7's exit, executing two injured Bravo unit men when Harper refused. After Harper relented and told him what he wanted, Grimshaw decided to let the two groups have one last fight to the death to end their campaign for the prisoners' entertainment. Grimshaw gave Goliath the Nuclear Football that both sides had been fighting over to hold, and then watched along with the other prisoners as the two sides began fighting in the impromptu pit. However, when Harper became desperate, he launched a Sinovirus grenade and fled, and while it killed most of the prisoners, Grimshaw and Goliath remained standing thanks to their earlier immunisations. Grimshaw and Goliath retreated to the top door to escape the facility, pursued by Book II and Juliet Janson. The pair soon attempted to ambush their pursuers, and while Goliath fought with the Marine, Grimshaw confronted Janson, whom he remembered from his assassination attempt. As he prepared to fire on her with his P-90, Janson noted his bad firing posture, and hoped that she would be able to get him with one shot while he corrected. Unfortunately for her, she did get hit in the shoulder, but still came out on top as Grimshaw was shot in the face, dying instantly. Personality For a notorious criminal who despises his country's government, Grimshaw is surprisingly well spoken and versed in its laws. His attempt on the President's life has earned him a high level of respect among his fellow prisoners at Area 7, enough that they accepted Grimshaw's orders once they escaped their cells. Grimshaw also takes sadistic pleasure in watching his captives to fight to the death. Trivia *Grimshaw's command of respect from his fellow Area 7 inmates for his crime is ironic when Caesar Russell, who planned to do the same, was instead brutalised by the prisoners at Leavenworth. Category:U.S. Characters Category:Area 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters